


A Second Chance

by TheLovelyLadyAuthor



Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Original Character(s), Original District Attorney
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 08:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19195051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyLadyAuthor/pseuds/TheLovelyLadyAuthor
Summary: District Attorney Adelaide Carter suddenly opens her eyes and finds herself standing outside Markiplier Manor. She quickly realizes she's back at that fateful night when everything happened. When she became trapped and Darkiplier stole her body. Now she has a choice. Can she save the others? Can she save herself? Can she change the outcome of this night? What will she do with her second chance?





	1. Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Choose Your Own Adventure Story I run on the Markiplier Amino. If you want to vote on each chapter and have a say in what direction the character goes, feel free to find me. I'm The Lovely Lady Warfstache on the Markiplier Amino.

It was sudden. Like a light flicking on. Adelaide felt the familiar surroundings and she looked up at the looming manor that towered in front of her. She felt small.

What was this? She remembered everything. She remembered being trapped when that... thing walked away in her body, not even looking like her anymore. This wasn't right. Why was she back?

Looking around for an answer, she couldn't find one. She could hear a soft muttering that sounded like it was coming from directly behind her, but, when she looked, no one was there. She couldn't make out the words, but, the voice set her on edge.

She looked down at the invitation in her hand. On the envelope was her name, written in cursive. District Attorney Adelaide Carter.

As she pulled the invitation out, she checked the time and looked up to see William. The Colonel. She knew that this wasn't who he was anymore. Which meant she was back at that night. The night everything went wrong.

Jolting, she rushed forward, following him up the steps. This had to be a dream. She'd been following Darkiplier for a hundred years, trapped. She'd seen everything.

But, it hadn't always been like that. If this wasn't a dream - and it felt so real - then... could she fix it? Would she be able to change things? Repair what happened?

"Oh, bully!" She was snapped out of her conflicting thoughts as the Colonel turned to face her, the sudden sound of his thick accent causing her to jump. "...and here I thought I was going to be the last guest to arrive."

Adelaide swallowed nervously. Word for word. Just like that night. This was too real. It couldn't be a dream. She simply nodded in response.

"My friends call me the Colonel. You're welcome to do the same, should it please you."

He offered her his hand to shake and her eyes flickered to it. She didn't know what would happen if she refused him, but, at the same time, she wasn't sure she should really touch him either.

She knew this man. She knew what he became. She knew what he did tonight. He was a lunatic. She could let him know right now that she despised him, or she could play nice.


	2. Take His Hand

She chose to take his hand.

Adelaide knew Wilford, and she knew William. William was a soft soul. A little rough around the edges, but, he was good and kind hearted.

She held out her hand to him, and he smiled and graciously accepted, raising her delicate hand and pressing his lips to her skin, causing her face to flush.

Once he released her hand, he gestured to the large door.

"...after you."

Adelaide nodded at William's words and stepped forward towards the door, which swung open to reveal Benjamin, Mark's Butler.

"Ah! Bonjour! Welcome to Markiplier Manor." He greeted as Adelaide stepped inside. "Your invitation, please."

The District Attorney held out the invite, which Benjamin took with a charming smile.

"Very good, very good. Right this way. Good luck at the table tonight. I shall fetch you a drink forthwith."

With that, he was off. Adelaide glanced around, and then she saw him. At first she mistook him as Dark, but, no, Dark wasn't even in this realm yet. That was what she was trying to stop.

"Oh! There you are, old friend," Mayor Damien smiled at her, though he felt a bit concerned at the worry and mild fear that was present in the District Attorney's eyes. "How are you settling into your new office? Now, I know it’ll take some getting used to, but, there’s no one I would rather have alongside me to protect this great city of ours. Now I’ll see you at the table soon, but, try not to rob me blind again; we’ll catch up."

Adelaide didn't even have a chance to say anything before Damien had practically dashed off. She turned and continued walking around cautiously, peering into the kitchen, only to be stopped by the Chef as he practically leapt out at her, making her jump.

"If you’re looking for hors d'oeuvres, I’ll get them when I’m good and ready!" He snapped, causing Adelaide to take a wary step back before he warned in a growl. "-and stay out of my kitchen!"

"Now, now. Let’s not be rude to our guest!" Benjamin scolded, and Adelaide turned to him as the chef returned to his kitchen.

Taking a shaky breath to calm her nerves, Adelaide approached him.

"So sorry about that; here’s your champagne. Enjoy your evening."

He handed her the glass and walked off to tend to the other guests. Adelaide watched him go.

As the Butler, Benjamin was probably privy to more information than he let on.

She considered going after him to question him about Mark.

Maybe he could help her figure out exactly what was going on? Or maybe he'd warn Mark that she was on to him...


	3. Question Benjamin

She chose to question Benjamin.

Her heels clicked along the tiled floor as she followed after the butler, who turned to her as he noticed she was following.

"Is there something else you needed, miss?" Benjamin questioned politely.

Adelaide hesitated, thinking over her words.

"I need to ask you some questions about Mark."

Immediately the butler became nervous, dropping his gaze and staring down at the ground.

"...what sort of questions, miss?"

"Has Mark been acting strangely at all?" She questioned him, finding herself going into work mode like it hadn't been nearly a century. "Have you noticed any strange things going on that I should know about?"

Benjamin hesitated for a long moment.

"I'm not sure I should be talking about this sort of thing... I'm sorry."

Adelaide frowned. She didn't want to pressure him, but, she felt that she truly needed this information.

But how would she proceed with her questioning?


	4. Reassure Him

She chose to reassure him.

"Benjamin," She began gently, placing a hand on his arm and gaining his attention. "I know you don't know me, but... I'm genuinely worried for my friend."

The butler looked at her and searched her eyes, but found no sign that she was lying.

"Please, help me." Adelaide requested softy.

"I... a-alright... I'll tell you what I can." Benjamin whispered, looking around nervously.

"Thank you so much." The District Attorney sighed in relief. "So has there been anything strange?"

"Master has been... acting erratically for quite some time now." The butler began quietly. "I... I am worried he has been planning to... o-or even been attempting to harm himself."

Adelaide blinked in surprise, her worry only increasing.

"I also believe that his... intentions... for this evening may not be as friendly as they appear..." Benjamin added nervously.

"What led you to think that? Did you see something?"

"I- I'm sorry, m-ma'am, that's all I can say."

Benjamin shook his head and darted off, leaving Adelaide standing in the entrance hall with a frustrated and worried look on her face.

For a moment she simply glanced around, plotting her next move.

She could question some workers? Maybe try to find and speak to Mark before he did anything brash? Or she could warn the others...


	5. Warn Damien and William

She knew both the options should be on her list. She'd try and stop Mark afterwards, but first she chose to warn Damien and William.

Spinning on her heel, she glanced around. Mark hadn't appeared yet, which meant he was probably upstairs.

If she acted quickly she could probably pull one of them aside and warn them.

She wasn't certain Damien would believe her, he was too trusting of his old friends.

But, at the same time he had the most authority, what with him being the Mayor and all.

William, on the other hand, disliked Mark highly at this point.

He'd probably believe her immediately, but, knowing him, he might get violent very quickly.

Shaking her head, Adelaide headed into the parlor.

It was there that she found Damien deep in conversation with the detective, Abe.

The Colonel was across the room, looking at the old photographs that lined the mantle of the fireplace.

The District Attorney looked between the two of them, unsure. She knew from memory that Mark would be downstairs at any moment.

She only had time to warn one.


	6. Tell Damien

She chose to tell Damien.

After all, the calm and kind Mayor seemed like the more rational choice.

Adelaide took a nervous breath before she walked over to Damien and stood at his side, glancing up at him, and then at the detective.

"Damien." She spoke up go get his attention, and the Mayor turned to look down at her.

"Ah, Adelaide! Good to see you. Just a moment, please, if you will. I'm just finishing up my conversation with..."

He trailed off at the urgent and genuinely scared look in Adelaide's eyes.

"What... what's wrong?" He frowned, his brown furrowing slightly in concern as he turned to her.

Even Abe seemed worried.

"I need to talk to you about something. It's important." She urged and Damien hesitated.

"I... right. Of course. Sorry, detective, would you excuse us?" The Mayor looked at Abe, who nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, sure, no problem."

Once the detective had walked off, Adelaide took Damien's arm and let him off to the side and into another room, where she promptly closed the door before turning back to Damien.

"Addie?" Damien frowned worriedly. "What's going on? I haven't seen you this nervous since finals week in university."

The District Attorney hesitated. She didn't know how to explain.

Should she tell Damien absolutely everything and be 100 percent honest?

Including informing him that William may get possessed and Mark was going to die probably, and so was Damien and his sister - but, not really because they were going to be fused into a literal sociopathic demon?

Somehow she wasn't sure if Damien would believe that.

Adelaide figured she could tell him the basics as well. That he was in danger and that Mark didn't have the best intentions.

But, she feared that might not spur Damien on to take much action to prevent it.

She was torn, watching Damien look more and more concerned at her silence.


	7. Tell Him Everything

Despite knowing how absolutely insane she was going to sound, Adelaide told Damien everything.

She told him how Mark was with some entity and they were planning to frame William for Mark's murder.

How by the end of tomorrow night Damien, Celine, and Adelaide herself would likely be dead.

She even told him that he would be trapped with the demonic entity in her own body and would walk away as the demon known as Darkiplier.

Adelaide didn't forget to mention how William's sanity would crack after his friends died at his hands, leading him to become a lunatic that killed whoever was in sight if he got triggered by his own memories.

Damien stood silent, his eyes wide with horror, his hand gripping the cane.

"You probably don't believe me." Adelaide sighed, feeling like a fool. She knew she was telling the truth, but, Damien didn't.

"Of course I do." Damien frowned, causing Adelaide to look up at him in surprise. "In all the years I've known you, you've never once lied to me, Addie."

The District Attorney couldn't help but smile at that, the tension leaving her shoulders once she knew the Mayor believed her.

"Thank you, Damien."

"Of course. Now, I'm going to try to figure out what to do about all this... best not tell William right now. You know him, he might act brashly."

"Right." She agreed with a nod of her head.

"You can... you should-"

"I'm going to go find Mark and try to talk some sense into him."

"I... a-alright." Damien nodded weakly, before he pulled her into a hug. "I promise I won't let any of those things happen, old friend."

Adelaide nodded and tucked her hair behind her ear once Damien released her. She turned to leave, before glancing back at Damien.

If things went wrong, this might be the only chance she had to say goodbye.

Or she could just leave and trust that this wouldn't be the last time.


	8. Platonic Kiss

She decided she would say goodbye. Just in case.

Adelaide turned back to Damien and gave him an almost bittersweet smile before she wound her arms around him in a hug and pressed her lips to his cheek.

"Thank you for believing me. I promise I'll do everything I can to stop this."

"It's no problem, and I know you will," He smiled affectionately at her and patted her head. "You've never let me down before, old friend. I doubt you're about to start now."

Adelaide appreciated Damien's confidence in her, and it filled her with some of her own.

She released her grip on him and turned, taking a deep breath and walking back into the main hall.

The District Attorney wasted no time in heading up the stairs, finding Mark just exiting his room.

"Ah, Adelaide! I was just on my way down-"

"I need to talk to you." She cut him off, ignoring the mildly offended look that graced his handsome face. "In private."

"Well... alright. We can talk in my room."

Mark opened the door again and allowed Adelaide to walk inside first before he followed her and he closed the door.

Adelaide didn't notice him lock it.

The District Attorney looked at him and sighed, debating her options.

She could try and reason with him, but, she didn't know how well that would work. But, she also wasn't sure how just threatening him would turn out either.


	9. Reason With Him

She needed to reason with him.

Perhaps if she was successful, they'd get out of this unscathed.

Adelaide had no idea if she could talk Mark down from the ludicrous plan this far in, but she was most certainly going to try.

"I know everything."

Mark froze up for a moment before he relaxed, running his fingers through his dark hair.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Adelaide." He told her softly.

"I know about the Entity. I know the deal you made with it. I know that you're planning on framing William for your own murder." She explained, noting how his eyes flickered. "You don't have to do this, Mark."

Before she had time to react, Mark had slammed her against the door, pinning her against the wood.

"You have no idea what I have to do." He snarled, leaning close to her, his dark eyes glittering dangerously.

Adelaide couldn't help but whimper, her heart starting to race.

She pushed away her fear and gritted her teeth, narrowing her eyes.

"I know you don't have to do this. There are other ways. Be the bigger person, Mark! I know you, this isn't you!"

Mark was quiet, so Adelaide continued.

"You're a good man, Mark. William is your friend. What happened between you and Celine was her choice. William didn't steal her. She left." She whispered softly.

Sadness danced over his eyes and he released her, frowning.

"It's very lonely up here by myself." He spoke slowly. "I... I miss Celine. I miss all of my friends. I just... I wanted... something... and he was there... whispering in my ear... it was his plan, not mine..."

"I know." She nodded and took his hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"It's so hard to loose someone you love like that." He frowned and shook his head.

Mark looked down at their intertwined hands before looking up at her.

"Are you in love, Adelaide? Do you have someone special?"


	10. Mark

"...you, Mark."

Mark seemed quite surprised by her answer, and blinked at her in shock.

"Me?"

"I've been interested in you for years. But, you were married and I am not a homewrecker." Adelaide huffed.

"I... Addie, I had no idea..." Mark started softly, and she pushed him back gently.

She felt her cheeks heating up with embarrassment at admitting this.

"Yeah, I know. I didn't want you to. But, I don't know what to think now- you're planning on killing your friends tonight. Including me."

"Adelaide, I'm not-"

"Do not lie to me, Mark," She snapped and narrowed her eyes. "I know more than you think. I've been trapped for nearly 100 years watching the misery your actions have caused."

Mark was quiet for a long moment, her words running through his head.

"Trapped." He repeated slowly. "...what do you mean by 'trapped'?"

Adelaide looked away and shook her head. She didn't want to try and explain everything to him.

Because she knew that if he was aware that he got what he wanted them he wouldn't stop.

She turned back to Mark and found him close to her face, staring into her eyes.

Her own eyes widened in shock as she realized that he was about to kiss her.


	11. Allow It

Adelaide let her eyes fall closed as she felt Mark's lips connect with her own.

She felt his soft lips pressing against her's, and felt the warmth spread across her cheeks.

Mark gently placed on hand on her cheek and ran his thumb over her skin in a gentle caress.

His other hand brushed her hair over her shoulder and then moved to her cheek.

Adelaide moved her hands from Mark's shoulders to wind through his hair, holding him close.

The District Attorney felt a spark of hope.

Perhaps Mark would relax now. Give up on this plan to hurt her and all their friends.

Her spark of hope was quickly diminished.

"I'm sorry, Addie."

Before she could question what he was talking about, he swung, and something hard connected with her head.

Everything went black.

It was dark when the fog retreated from her mind enough for her to open her eyes.

Everything hurt. She could feel blood matting her hair. How long had she been out?

She just wanted to give up.


	12. Get Up

Get up.

She had to get up.

The District Attorney forced away the dizziness and focused, trying to assess the situation.

She remembered Mark attacking her. She remembered that quite clearly.

Then everything after that was blank.

How long had she been out? What time was it? Had Mark gone through with his plan? Was it too late?

Adelaide pushed herself to her knees, watching the floor sway.

She had to get up.

She had to.

Maybe she could still save them. Save somebody. She couldn't just give up like this.

Managing to push herself to her feet, she stumbled to the door and pushed it open.

She was surprised it wasn't locked. Mark must have thought she was dead.

The door clicked and swung open and she took a wobbly step into the hall before she immediately fell forward, her legs giving out.

Someone caught her before she could hit the ground, and she was pulled back to her feet by two large strong arms.

"Ms. Carter? Mark said you went home- you're bleeding!"

That was William. There was no mistaking that familiar thick accent.

"You must have taken a nasty fall. Come on sit down and I'll patch you up. Learned a thing or two about first aid in the service."

Being patched up sounded good. She'd have to be fixed if she wanted to have any chance of getting through the night.

Adelaide didn't know if she could trust William, though.

She thought about running to try and find Damien. She trusted Damien.

But, she didn't know how far she'd get like this.


End file.
